lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1722
Report #1722 Skillset: Poisons Skill: Mantakaya Org: Serenwilde Status: Completed Jun 2017 Furies' Decision: Full approval. Problem: Paralysis as an affliction has gone from being the king of poison afflictions to something which is mostly ignorable. Among these changes was an increase in balance time of tumble/roll as well as preventing other kinds of movement (changelog 776 and changelog 769). This report seeks to more evenly apply these rules more consistently to instant movement abilities and making it more useful for delayed movement abilities. 9 R: 0 Solution #1: For all delayed movement abilities (tumble, somersault, roll) increase the actual delay to get out of the room by 0.5s in addition to the 0.5s balance increase. All instant movement abilities not currently gated by paralysis should become gated (mantra wind, psychometabolism shift, and others which I'll put in a comment once I've tested to confirm). R: 0 Solution #2: The same as solution 1 but for delayed movement abilities _replace_ the current balance loss with an extension of the time to leave the room. This means the total balance loss is the same with or without paralysis but you will spend longer in the room you're trying to escape. 7 R: 0 Solution #3: If extending the delay on roll/somersault/tumble/etc. is not feasible increase the balance loss on those abilities to 1s from the current 0.5s. In addition gate currently ungated movement abilities as in solution 1. Player Comments: ---on 6/14 @ 16:01 writes: I feel that now that paralysis is no longer good at everything that it should be pretty good at its one remaining job. The paralysis change also unintentionally buffed mantra wind because highchant was previously stopped by paralysis which meant previously you couldn't mantra wind if you were paralysed unless you happened to already have that chant up, now that restriction is totally gone. All three of these solutions would fix that. Also, if any of you know of any abilities that cause movement which are not stopped by paralysis please leave them in a comment here so that we can (hopefully) fix all of them at once. ---on 6/14 @ 16:01 writes: I feel that now that paralysis is no longer good at everything that it should be pretty good at its one remaining job. The paralysis change also unintentionally buffed mantra wind because highchant was previously stopped by paralysis which meant previously you couldn't mantra wind if you were paralysed unless you happened to already have that chant up, now that restriction is totally gone. All three of these solutions would fix that. Also, if any of you know of any abilities that cause movement which are not stopped by paralysis please leave them in a comment here so that we can (hopefully) fix all of them at once. ---on 6/14 @ 16:01 sets as pending ---on 6/14 @ 16:03 writes: Supported but would even suggest buffing it from 0.5 to even longer on tumble. ---on 6/14 @ 16:03 writes: Ok ---on 6/15 @ 05:40 writes: Full support ---on 6/16 @ 19:33 writes: According to the test server Night - Flight and the dispersal ascendant power are not currently gated by paralysis. ---on 6/16 @ 19:38 writes: Druidry - Centre (tested as a BT, I'm assuming all mage/druid centres do this) also does not respect paralysis. ---on 6/16 @ 19:53 writes: This is in a different category but for the sake of completeness: Teleport nexus and bob (and I'm assuming the others) do not check for paralysis. This one is a bit more debatable because it might help newbies that the check isn't there and it doesn't really have a combat implication. Teleport also does not check paralysis which could potentially have a combat implication. Moon - Beam (and I'm presuming the moonbeam granted to moonchildren) also does not check for paralysis. ---on 6/16 @ 23:36 writes: The following abilities all don't respect paralysis: Astrology - Astroglide (this has a super long delay and I doubt it'd ever be used in combat), Aeromancy - Travel (I'm assuming all -mancy travel), Hunting - Pathfind, Nature - Flow, Wicca - Mushrooms, Tarot - Hermit, Tarot - Catacombs. Abilities which I haven't tested yet: Transmology - Legs, Cavalier - Steedcharge, Cavalier - Pincharge ---on 6/16 @ 23:38 writes: Just thinking about the concept that every affliction should be scary in some way to force people to pick and choose what they have to focus. I'm a fan of buffing para's tumble delay even bigger than .5 seconds. Even to the point of 1.5x or 2.x speed. With the concept that we look at other afflictions and look to be balancing them in a similar way to make all afflictions scary in certain circumstances and curing a real choice.